


Harry Potter: Generation Z

by TheCrazyFriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: Nineteen years after the battle of Hogwarts and the conclusion of the second wizarding war, the daughters of the reclusive Boy Who Lived start their magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardryCanon compliant (well, mostly)
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter: Generation Z

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP fanfic:)
> 
> Have selected that archive warnings don't apply but that might change in the future!

Lily Potter found out pretty quickly upon her and her twin sister, Luna's arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that it was _almost_ as hard being the daughter of the reclusive Boy Who Lived and his wife as it was being the reclusive Boy Who Lived himself. Since her younger brothers, Albus Severus and James Sirius were not yet old enough to attend the magical school and were still attending Muggle school back in the country in which the famous Potter family had vanished off to after the final defeat of Lord Voldemort, the twin sisters were the first Potters to set foot on the grounds of Minerva McGonagall's prestigious school in nineteen years and had, as a result, caused quite a stir amongst the other students upon their names being called for sorting since they had blended in unnoticed at Platform 9¾ and on the Hogwarts Express. Mouths had dropped and whispers had spread once Professor Hagrid had called out their names after a muttered blimey or two. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Lily stepped forward and no sooner had the Sorting Hat touched her head, it had screamed Gryffindor and the young witch had sauntered over to the Gryffindor house table under intense scrutiny from everyone in the hall. A few moments later her sister had also been sorted but much to the young witch's distress, her sister had been sorted into a different house to hers, Slytherin which resulted in a load more stares as she walked to join the Slytherins at their table a glint of extreme distress in her own eyes that was visible only to her sister. As Luna walked down the table she received intense scrutiny even from the staff up at the staff table. “Yes. Our father is Harry Potter and I'm now a Slytherin, get over it, move on” Luna had exclaimed to the assembled students and teachers at large before she took her seat next to a platinum-blonde young first year, mumbling something about a cloak and a piece of old parchment to herself as she gazed longingly across the hall at her sister. The Gryffindor girl looked away, unable to meet her sister’s eyes or shake the feeling that it was her fault that they had been torn apart since she insisted on Gryffindor while Hagrid attempted to get the attention of the students once again.  
“Bloody hell” one such student whispered, he had vivid Auburn hair and the twin sat at the Gryffindor table took a double-take, realizing just what family the student belonged to. “You're Harry's kid?!” He blurted, “I must send an owl to both mom and grandma!!” An infectious smile spread across the boy’s face and Lily reasoned he must've been in his second year since neither she nor her sister had seen him on the platform in Hogsmede nor on the traditional boat ride to the castle

The twins shared a nervous look upon meeting someone who they realized must've known their parents, or at least their father, The Slytherin knew much to her increasing distress that she wouldn't be able to help her sister with the boy who, from his exclamation, Luna had also come to the same conclusion about him. Their parents had long since emigrated to Australia and foregone all contact with the world they had once known since the world had insisted upon them making the ultimate sacrifice from when they were pretty much babies and neither of the elder Potters were overly impressed by that. Even the esteemed Albus Dumbledore had been preparing their father for a sacrificial death when the time was right and both of their parents had agreed that the toxic environment that had been created in the wizarding world not only by Voldemort but by those they were supposed to be able to trust wasn't one that they were willing to live in, much less have children in. As a result, neither were overly thrilled about anyone from their past knowing of their presence at Hogwarts but both had realized that without changing their name, they weren't likely to get very far without being recognized. Both had immediately but politely shot down their mother’s suggestion that they conceal their true identity from everyone save McGonagall. They weren't ashamed of being Potters after all, in fact, they were very proud of it and magic had formed a somewhat regular part of their life, in private at least. Harry had become a private investigator while their mother had become a researcher at a local university of all things, a job that the entire family had agreed suited their mother down to a tee. They remembered their father showing them the memory of the first time their mother came through the door with that job soon after they had forsaken the wizarding world that had attempted to betray and kill them and announced the fact to him, of how much he had laughed, a joyous happy and _free_ laugh. At that moment he had truly been free from everything that had happened, even the events that had happened during the final few moments of the battle of Hogwarts. 

About ten minutes passed before the rest of the young first years were sorted to allow the murmurs and whispers to putter out and by then the twins’ stomachs were rumbling, eagerly awaiting the famed feast that was to come after McGonagall’s speech, their anxiety at being apart temporarily being pushed to one side by just how hungry they had gotten. If their parents were anything to be believed, the food served by the house-elves really had very few equals. A witch who sat in the center of the staff table stood and cleared her throat, “Good evening, welcome to the new faces and welcome back to everyone else. My name is Professor McGonagall and as headmistress, it's my duty to provide the start of year notices. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind all students that the forbidden forest is off-limits to all students and that magic in the corridors is forbidden, as are all of Zonko's joke shop and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products”  
“Discrimination I say” grumbled the redhead boy over the headmistress, though admittedly not loud enough for her to be able to hear. “My uncle's stuff never really hurt anyone...”  
“It's the principle really.” Lily jumped in, “Hogwarts staff can't really endorse things that can be used to skive off”  
“... Spoilsport. Name’s William. William Weasley”  
“Lily Potter,” the young witch spoke quickly, attempting to suppress the bile that rose up in her throat even as she watched her twin struggle with a similar feeling, “in case you weren't already aware. I'm named after my paternal grandmother of course and that is my twin sister, Luna, named after one of my parents’ best friends” Lily pointed out her sister whose robes had changed to reflect her membership of Slytherin House. She longed to go comfort her sister but she knew she couldn't and that was stressing her the hell out even as she attempted to take her mind off of what had happened  
“Hi...” he smiled. “My cousin and sister should be around here somewhere... They’re in their second and third year, Dora and Remus. My uncle always wondered where Harry Potter vanished off to after... Well, yea”  
“After?” Lily asked quietly, the twins hadn't really been aware of the aftermath of the second wizarding war, not because their father was averse to speaking of it but because they both respected that the memories were of what was considered a past life and that what was done was done and as for everything that happened since they had no idea having cut all ties to the wizarding world  
“Mhm, everyone ended up wondering where he'd gone... Teddy Lupin, Dora, Remus, Victoire, hell, even Scorpius and everyone's families too, even Draco and Astoria wondered what the hell happened to the Boy Who Lived after he lost one of his closest friends”  
Lily and Luna shrugged simultaneously despite the latter not being apart of the conversation which William decided was a weird twin thing, “our parents chose to live far beyond the purview of the ministry and the wizarding world. Tell me, how is everyone though?”  
“Moms are fine,” he began, “expecting another child soon, gotta keep up that Weasley family tradition after all” he chuckled then explained that he meant his family's huge size. “Uncle Ron is doing just as well, they've only had one kid though, Remus. Draco Malfoy...”  
The twins shared a nervous glance across the hall having come to the same realization, Lily about the boy whom the Weasley was talking about and Luna about whom she was sat next to. _The Death Eater_ Lily thought, catching her sister’s eye at exactly the right moment to share a terrified glance. They knew of him since he had been their father’s bitter rival through most of their early life and that particular conversation wasn’t doing much for their nerves, not that the Weasley boy noticed since they sometimes weren't the most emotionally receptive family  
“...Married Astoria Greengrass and had a kid, a boy, Scorpius. Teddy Lupin was adopted by Fleur”

Both the twins noticed almost immediately while trapped in their separate conversations that there was very little talk of houses and their affiliations, one of the many examples their parents had given as to what was wrong with society, along with blood purists who almost always joined one house in particular. Both were thrilled by that, they didn't want to be limited to interacting with just one lot of people and be cut off from their friends, or each other. The young Weasley had promised to introduce Lily and her sister to Scorpius and several other familiar names, Bones, Patil and Longbottom along with someone who was possibly a distant cousin of the Weasleys. Scorpius had been sorted into Slytherin along with Luna, the Bones boy had gone to Ravenclaw. A girl who was clearly of Indian descent and therefore presumably the Patil had joined the Gryffindors. Professor Longbottom's child, who had vehemently argued against being classified as either male or female, had joined Hufflepuff. Various other Weasleys including Victoire and Remus were with Lily in Gryffindor but once the feast had begun the twins were thrilled to see some students moving around to go and sit with their friends instead of remaining solely with their house. Sharing a wide-eyed expression of joy the twins watched everyone’s intermingling and Luna waited a respectable few moments before standing sedately and walking as calmly as she could toward her sister to join her at the Gryffindor table, fighting the urge to break into a sprint and charge into her twin’s waiting hug. The twins’ mother had complained vehemently about the sorting and the idea of houses since they had caused so many problems for their father and his friends, inter-house rivalries had almost killed several students several times, one of the most serious of which had been Draco Malfoy whom Harry had used a rather dangerous curse on in their sixth year and in what would have been their seventh year, Harry and his two friends, Ron and Hermione had almost been killed by an even more dangerous curse used by Draco's lackey Crabbe which had resulted in the death of the very person who cast the dark curse. What's more, house rivalries led to the incorporation of the deadly Chamber of Secrets by the founder of Slytherin. Shuddering, the twins both shook off the thought of the chamber and their terror at being separated for the first time in many years, going back to what mattered at that time, seeking comfort in each others’ albeit temporary presence and also in the food, the latter attitude clearly shared by the Weasley boy.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual; comment or Kudos if it's worth continuing


End file.
